tttefandomcom-20200213-history
There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away
There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away is a song from the seventh series dedicated to Fergus. It is based on his theme. Lyrics :﻿There once was an engine who ran away, :Just up and went, :And ran away, ran away. :Stacked up his tender, and headed down the line, :Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! :He overheard the wicked old Diesel say, :He was heading for the scrapyard any day. :He didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. :So the little old engine ran away. :He huffed and he puffed, his wheels started turning, :He chuffed and he chuffed, his little firebox burning, :He slipped his brake, let his whistle fly, :Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! :And the little old engine ran away, :Just up and went, :And ran away, ran away. :Didn't feel part of the railway, :So the little old engine ran away. (instrumental) :And when the other engines heard he'd gone, :They felt so sad, 'cos they knew he had gone and gone. :No matter what Diesel had to say, :Sir Topham Hatt has the final say. :So he thought and he thought, :Where could he be, could he go? :Some searched high, the others searched low. :Where did he run, where did he go? :We gotta bring the little engine home. :So they all went out to look around, :Far and wide, and up and down :No matter where they searched, no one seemed to know :Oh where did the little old engine go? :Thomas finally tracked him down, :He was cold and blue, and all alone. :He told him he was needed back urgently. :"Who me, really?" :"Yes you, you silly engine!" :'Cos he's the pride of the railway! :So he huffed and he puffed, :His wheels started turning, :He chuffed and he chuffed his little firebox burning, :He slipped his brake and he was on his way, :Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! :Now the little old engine's heading home, :To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. :'Cos now he's the pride of the railway! :"Look everybody! Here comes Fergus!" :"Hooray!" :Yes the little old engine's coming home! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Stepney * Harvey * Fergus * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Harold * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter Locations * Sodor Ironworks * Sodor Cement Works * Castle Loch Causeway * Maithwaite Quarry Mine * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * The Railway Works * Gordon's Hill * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Knapford * The Seaside Village * Tidmouth Beach * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Ffarquhar Quarry Footage Used * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Fish * Harvey to the Rescue * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter * Percy and the Haunted Mine * Scaredy Engines * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Percy Gets it Right * Bill, Ben and Fergus * The Old Bridge * What's the Matter with Henry? * Salty's Stormy Tale * Something Fishy * Fergus Breaks the Rules * Trusty Rusty Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt thinking. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - The bird's eye shot of Lakeside at night has been extended. * Rusty to the Rescue - An extended shot of Rusty and Stepney going over the bridge after escaping the scrapyard. * Thomas and Stepney - Stepney chuffing past a signalbox with his special train. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper in an opposite direction. * Harvey to the Rescue: ** An extended shot of Harvey talking to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Harvey sad at Tidmouth Sheds. ** A close-up of Henry at Tidmouth Sheds. * Fergus Breaks the Rules: ** A coloured shot of Fergus and the workmen at the Cement Works. ** Close-ups of Fergus' flywheel and firebox. ** Fergus' driver pulling the lever. ** An alternate wide-shot of Fergus leaving the Smelters. ** A deleted scene of Fergus going under a pipe. ** A deleted scene of Fergus puffing through the countryside at night. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the castle. ** An alternate scene of Thomas finding Fergus and chuffing towards him. ** A deleted scene of Thomas and Fergus going under a pipe. ** A deleted scene of Fergus at the Smelters while passing 'Arry and Bert. Trivia * This song currently has not been released on VHS/DVD in the UK, although the song was featured on the US VHS/DVD, Percy Saves the Day and Roundhouse Rhythms the unreleased promotional US VHS, Sing-a-Long as part of the Malaysian/Chinese/Singaporean DVD/VCD, and in Japan. On 12 February 2014, the song was released on the Official UK Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * The song lyrics reference the storyline of Fergus Breaks the Rules. * Stock footage from Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo is used during the instrumental break. * According to Junior Campbell, the melody was influenced by the works of Scott Bradley and Carl Stalling. * Part of a Large Scale model of Fergus was built for the close-up scenes. Goofs * The lyrics say that: ** Fergus "stacked up his tender and headed down the line," but Fergus is a tank engine. ** Fergus overhead Diesel say he was to be scrapped, but in the episode, Diesel directly told Fergus that he has to go work at the smelters. ** Everyone searched for Fergus, but in the episode, only Thomas was sent to find him. * In the deleted scene of Thomas pulling Fergus under the pipe, Fergus' front wheels are not turning. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Adventure On the Tracks JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long CDs *The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories Music Video File:There Once was an Engine who Ran Away - Music Video ja:にげたきかんしゃのうた Category:Songs